grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Marquis
The son of Ken Marquis and the guy who was caught with an affair with Tessa Crab without actually knowing she was married to Isaac, and subject of a political scandal. Early Life Born to the Marquis family who were born and raised in Rose Park Heights, Chris had a good life ahead of him. However his failures to get the marks he needed meant that his potential was not realised and he had to try and find job much to the Maruqis family disapproval. Chris always wants to make it in the world but not sure how to go about it and can be very clueless. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 He comes to Grasmere Valley to live. Volume 27 Chris Marquis ends up marrying Pauline, the woman which was rumoured had an affair with Isaac much to shock of the entire town. It's even more bizarre as this happens soon after Isaac Crab was part of a mass suicide committed by the Fifth Way a religious cult that indoctrinated some of the town. The Tales of Gramsere Valley Comics #5-7, 11 The Affair #5 Tale of Chris Marquis Chris is dating Tessa Crab and has real feelings for her. It seems however she has no time for him due to her work. Chris has a dinner with her one day and proposes to her and making it an ultimatum, hoping she will choose him. However she puts him down flat saying he is a loser. But she also reveals to the down trodden Chris that she couldn't marry him anyway even if she wanted to as she then reveals she is married to Isaac. This is a shock and something he has no idea about. At the meal Isaac suddenly appears and demands to know what he has been doing with his wife. #6 Tale of Isaac He ends being drawn into a battle with Isaac over Tessa Crab which is in an actual arena and is watched by some in the town. Chris ends up winning when Isaac tries to kick Chris and ends nearly attacking Daisy who grabs his leg and swings him out of the ring, not wanting to be messed with. #11 Tale of Tessa Crab Tessa Crab ends up having a press conference revealing whether or not she is still married to Isaac. Chris is among those in the crowd and is seen shouting that he still loves Tessa Crab. But by now his five minutes of fame is up and Tessa reveals she and Isaac are staying together. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #52 Tale of Stephanie Deray Chris Marquis is seen on TV talking about how he had his five seconds of fame when Madame Neptune is interviewing Stephanie Deray and Jed Adams over their alleged affair. #73-#74 Too Good For You #73 Tale of Alisa Roberts He is among those seen ogling at Alisa Roberts when she has become a big celebrity actress. #81 Let’s Play Ball #81 Tale of Cammy Dolwaski He is among those seen playing Baseball/Rounders mashup at the park.